crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Links
This is for links to things outside the wiki that are relevant to Whateley. Sapphire Comics : Sapphire Comics Sues New York Superheroes: Lawyers for Sapphire Comics, the publishers who produce the hit ‘Lady Lightning’, ‘Justiciar’, ‘Southern Belle’ and ‘Erinyes’ comic books, have filed a suit in New York Superior Court against local superheroes Dr. Thunder and Paladin. The lawsuit claims that Dr. Thunder and Paladin infringe upon the Distinctive Likeness of the copyrighted characters Lady Lightning and Justiciar. Lawyers for the Empire City Guard, the team that both Dr. Thunder and Paladin work with, completely dismiss these charges. “This is obviously a cheap attempt to drum up publicity for the DVD release of the ‘Lady Lightning’ movie. The similarities of dress and ability of the copyrighted characters and these two real, living persons are marginal, and the differences are material. To which, Dr. Thunder added, “Yeah, when Lady Lightning has a good idea, Justiciar listens to her!”''There's an Angel in Father John's Basement: Part 1'' Lady Lightning *'Lady Lightning' - In the Whateley Universe, these are a series of comic book stories and a movie. For us, they are a set of stories by Bek D. Corbin that can be found at Sapphire's Place. Southern Belle *'Belle of the Ball' is the story of the Southern Belle. In the Whateley Universe it's a comic book series, for us it's a series of stories written by E. E. Nalley that can be found at Sapphire's Place. Erinyes *'Erinyes' is a shared universe started by Bek D. Corbin. In the Whateley Universe they are a series of comic books. 1: The Wicked Flee Bek D. Corbin 2: Eurydice Maggie Finson 3: Debt of Conscience E. E. Nalley 4: A Ride on the Wild Side Bek D. Corbin 5: Euryale Dirae, pt. 1 Joe Gunnarson Care Givers : Amy and Tiffany took advantage of their night off from work to watch Showtime on cable. Probably just to compete with the Sci-Fi channel’s “Battlestar Galactica”, Showtime had a miniseries running. “Caregivers: the Persephone Chartrand Chronicles”. It seemed pretty well done, and the platinum blonde playing Persephone was HAWT. I mean, up in the ‘Mindbird’ class, even if she wasn’t in the ‘Bugs’ class, much less the ‘Fey’ class. I didn’t get why Amy and Tiff were so excited about the series, though. Maybe, if I had seen the first two episodes…''Ayla and the Grinch (A Christmas Story)'' : “So, we still on for the Care Givers viewing party Saturday?”''Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Three'' Care Givers is a shared universe started by E. E. Nalley. In the Whateley Universe it was made into a TV series. *0: Professional Courtesy E. E. Nalley *1: Guardians of the Gates of Madness E. E. Nalley *2: The Martian Conspiracy E. E. Nalley *3: Archimedes' Loss E. E. Nalley *The Best and the Brightest Maggie Finson *The Song of Corazon Maggie Finson *The TLC War Bek D. Corbin *Home is the Sailor, Home from the Sea Poetheather *Owner Operator Straycat Everything Goes With Blackmail : “McCorbin’s rule,” Maggie replied. Seeing the quizzical look on her friend’s face she smiled and elaborated. “It’s from Everything Goes With Blackmail, by Robert McCorbin. If the blackmail note talks more about the blackmailer than the victim, the blackmailer is male. This is all me, I, possessive pronouns. The Forger is male.”''The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 3'' *''Everything Goes With Blackmail'' is a story written by Bek D. Corbin, Maggie Finson, E. E. Nalley, and Starwolf. In the Whateley Universe it is a story written by Robert McCorbin. Jordan Winters : “Oh.” Corey seemed mildly placated by the thought that his sister- at least the younger of his sisters now- wasn’t getting over on him. “Can I be a Wizard, like Ray?” Corey brightened up considerably at that thought, images of Harry Potter and Jordan Winters obviously running through his head.There's an Angel in Dickinson Cottage: Part 1 : “Well?” Pally thought intently. “Well, there’s gotta be another way to get essence! I mean what would Harry Potter do?” : “He’d sneak out, do it anyway, and let Dumbledore bail him out.” : “Okay, what would Mildred Hubble do?” : “Curl up in a ball and whine, until there was a crisis and pull a big solution out of a hat.” : “Jordan Winters?” : “Who knows? Are they even still writing those books?”''The Three Little Witches'' *'Jordan Winters' is a young mage in a series of stories by Bek D. Corbin. In the Whateley context, they are a series of teen-market books almost as popular as Harry Potter. They can be found at Bek's page at Sapphire's. Planetary Agents : It took me a quarter of an hour to get set up with the private phone anonymizer I needed. Then I made four phone calls to various Goodkind International contacts that I could recall from my years of working at Goodkind International headquarters. It took me that many calls just to find out who I ought to hire. Trin and Macintyre, Planetary Investigative Agents, headquartered in New York City, with offices in London, Sydney, Hong Kong, Rio de Janeiro, Cairo, and Capetown. : After that, it took me half an hour of conference-call negotiations to convince Trin and Macintyre and some of their junior partners that they should take my money and tackle the less-than-scrupulously-ethical jobs I had for them. : I still made it to Costuming class with six minutes to spare.Ayla and the New School *'Planetary Agents'. Trin and Macintyre, Planetary Investigative Agents, the firm Ayla Goodkind keeps hiring to do work? Take a look at their namesakes and inspiration! Babs Yerunkle's FictionMania Page There is another reference to Planetary Agents in Reflections in an Evil Eye; Simone is taking dictation from Babs: :"Right." Simone said as she sat down at the keyboard, "Okay, Caitlin and Crystal are wrestling with the naughty tentacle monsters -- do you want both of them to lose their underwear, or what?" Caitlin and Crystal are first names of characters from Planetary Agents. Xora : “And what is THAT?” Harlan asked. : Jenny’s eyes sparkled as she went into discussing another of her projects. “Oh this? This is the basis for an exodermal symbiot!” : “A what?” : “A symbiot! Oh, like on Xora!” : “Xora?” Harlan beetled his brow. “Oh, you mean that HBO show with the babe with the latex-kinda suit that she wears that changes shape and forms stuff, like in Witchblade or that Venom guy in the Spiderman movie?”''The Big Idea'' *'Xora' is a series of stories by Brandy Dewinter which, in the context of the Whateley Universe, have been adapted into a TV series. Brandy's site still hasn't been fully restored, but between the Internet Archive and Reocities you can find her stories: Xora 1 - Whose Body Is It, Anyway?, Xora 2 - Dangerous Game and Xora 3 - Shell Game. Alternatively, they can be found at Fictionmania. Be sure to also check Lissa's The Symbiont, which came first and created the whole setting. Spells R Us *''The Mighty Morphing Gender Rangers'' Set in the Spells R Us universe, the story of the so-called "Power Rangers", a group of college freshmen who were the basis for their Whateley transplants the Wild Pack, and their adversary Nick DuPraeve, possibly the basis for Nicholas DuPraeve. Merlin High *'Merlin High' is a shared universe started by Bek D. Corbin. Here we have yet another Dupraeve, in this case Eva 'Deliver Us From Eva' DuPraeve. 1: Merlin High – The Art of the Duel Bek D. Corbin 2: Merlin High – Nothing but Trouble Dr. Bender Heaven & Hell *'Heaven & Hell' is a shared universe started by Maggie Finson. Doesn't show up in the Whateley Universe, but you know you want to read them. 1: The Recruiter Maggie Finson 2: The Ways of Power Maggie Finson 3: A (Hell) Maid's Work is Never Done Maggie Finson 4: Balancing Act Maggie Finson 5: Third Party Hardy Bek D. Corbin 6: Joy to the World Bek D. Corbin 7: Rebecca's Tale E. E. Nalley 8: Wedding of the Century E. E. Nalley 9: Lillith's Ransome Maggie Finson 10: Lucifer's Daughter Dr. Bender Tails of Shadow Part 1 Starwolf There's Always Hope Hope Eternal Reigns Legacy :"Also, your genetic map resets. With one, noticeable and inexplicable exception. The cell sample you passed on to Thuban and then to Dr. Gellmar had female cells that were in the process of being reset back into male cells. We’ve preserved them, in a sort of biostasis. Dr. Gellmar is hoping to grow skin, organs, and all sorts of medical products from them. Of course, he has to be able to turn off the regeneration process for that, otherwise they’d take over the transplant recipient, as in the famous Melissa James heart transplant case."Jade 8 - Exams This is a reference to "A Change of Heart", the second story in Morpheus' Legacy series of superhero stories. Most of the stories in the series stand alone well, though many of them have references to earlier stories. People Noticing Us *TV Tropes has a page on the Whateley Universe. A number of the fans like this site, and occasional references to it have shown up in the stories, too. References Category:Meta